Complications
by Are We Human
Summary: When Rex died, Bree wondered how she would get through life without him. Little does Bree know that she is being watched by someone who intends to hurt her. Someone who intends to make her life a living hell. Post S1.
1. born to lose

**Usually after someone we love is taken from us, we mourn them. We can't feel anything but despair and devastation for a long, long while. Though, when it came to Bree Van De Kamp, this definitely wasn't the case. Bree was suffering of course, as her husband Rex had recently passed away, but she was trying to act like it didn't bother her. Although I knew that _this _wasn't the case either..**

_**---**_

It was late when Bree Van De Kamp walked down the street after a long, hard day. Everyone had been calling her up to express their sympathy after what had happened, but Bree wanted none of it. Yes, she was upset about Rex, but she didn't need this, she didn't need to be smothered in blankets and have people tell her that they were there for her and that they would do anything they could to make her feel better.

Cocking her head slightly to the left, Bree glanced across the street at her friend Susan Mayer's house. Susan seemed to be washing up after dinner, which was typical as Susan and her teenaged daughter Julie always seemed to eat quite late. Bree just had time to watch Susan ushering an aggrivated Julie upstairs before the lights in the Mayer house went out completely and all was still. Sighing to herself, Bree carried on home, her red hair barely swaying in the wind, even though it was quite a windy night.

_**---**_

_Bree had found herself spending a lazy afternoon clearing up yet again and was immersed in her cleaning. Just then, however, the phone began to ring. Feeling perplexed, Bree got up and went to get it. "Hello?" She said clearly into the phone._

_"Uh, Bree, this is Dr.Craig," A voice sounded from down the line, "I have some.. bad news," He added with some hesitation, sounding troubled._

_Bree's head tilted to one side, "Oh?" She murmered, leaning against the kitchen counter._

_"Well.. Rex passed away about ten minutes ago. I'm sorry.." Dr.Craig said heavily, and Bree sensed the reluctance in his tone._

_For a moment, Bree couldn't speak. But only for a few seconds, "But - His operation was supposed to be tommorow.." She began, her voice trailing off. No, Dr.Craig was just fooling around. Rex wasn't dead, he couldn't be.._

_"I'm sorry Bree, but - he didn't make it. We did everything we could. I'm so sorry." Dr Craig answered._

_This time, Bree was at a loss for words. Everything seemed to be a blur, even Dr.Craig's voice sounded all fuzzy. "Oh, well. Thank you. And - And I'm glad you called. I'm sure you did everything you could. Th - Thank you." She said, able to try and remain calm. Then she hung up, and set down the phone. _

_Bree tensed herself, as if waiting for Dr.Craig to call back any second and tell her that it had all been a mistake, that Rex wasn't really dead; that he was still living, holding on. When she realised that this wasn't going to happen, Bree relaxed, and went back over to resume her cleaning. _

_Bree was shell-shocked; she knew Rex was dead. But somehow she just couldn't believe it just right then. She had other things to think about.. what would the others say? What would Danielle and Andrew say? And what..?_

_After she had finished cleaning, Bree cleared away and then ran her left hand down the dining table, making sure the cloth wasn't creased: that it was perfect. Then, as she absorbed the news that she had just been told, Bree slowly sat down, saw the empty chair opposite her, and burst into tears._

_**---**_

That. Had occured many months ago, only two now that Bree thought about it. But still, it haunted her persistently, and she couldn't get it out of her head. Every single night, Bree would countlessly wake up time and again after having another one of her reoccuring nightmares. But how could she help it? Rex was dead. And he was dead because of her.

If Bree hadn't put so much strain on their marriage, if she had just lightened up like Rex had always told her to, maybe none of this would ever have happened. Atleast, that was what Bree thought. It seemed to her now that she had attempted to make it her mission to make Rex's life a living hell and had suceeded. And look where it had gotten her. Her children barely spoke to her, her son was gay.. Everything was just so screwed up. Even friendly visits from Susan or Lynette couldn't keep Bree focused. She just kept thinking about Rex, and nothing else. Lynette had even warned her that thinking about it too much would drive her insane. But none of that mattered now. Nothing did.

Yes, she still had her children to keep her company. But truthfully Bree was wondering if she would ever get through. After the events with Rex's Mother, Bree was actually quite sure that she would eventually be driven insane by Andrew and Danielle and everyone else giving her so much sympathy. What she needed right then was to just be with herself, and with no one else hanging around and making her miserable.

Sighing to herself, Bree brushed a strand of lavishing red hair out of her face and carried on down the street. Sometimes, she just wished she was dead.

**Little did Bree know though, that someone, _somewhere, _intended to make this happen. And soon.**

_**---**_

_Yes, yes, I know it's not that great. But I'm going to attempt to make it better. If you have any problems with this fic, feel free to express your oppinion, but even if you think the plot is stupid right now I'm going to make it work. Okay? Okay. :)_


	2. don't you know

**The very next morning, Bree was, yet again, having a spat with her son, Andrew, over breakfast. **

_**---**_

"Andrew, you've got to stop being so -"

"Being so _what? _Just because I accidentally mentioned that I'm going out tonight with a _guy _you start getting all snappy!"

Bree stared helplessly at him. "Andrew honey, I know you might think you're like this, but.. You'll learn. You're just going through a rough time at the moment, what with Rex and his mother -" She shivered, "- It'll all be okay, I promise."

"You don't know anything, do you? I'm _gay!" _Andrew said loudly, "Why don't you get that?"

Bree's lip quivered. "I - I do get that," She said, her voice breaking. Andrew didn't understand how she was feeling.. he was just a stupid boy. But she had to help him, obviously he wasn't right in the head right then. Maybe if she asked the priest..

"Are you homophobic?" Danielle piped up suddenly, who had obviously been listening intently to the conversation.

Bree turned to face her and looked thunderstruck. "What? Homophobic? No! Of course I'm not! Why on _earth _would you think that!" She cried, flaring up, "I'm just thinking about the both of you! Can't you see that I'm only trying to help! Well, if you don't need my help -"

"We never said we did!" Andrew said angrily, gritting his teeth, "You know, Dad would _always _stick up for me. He always used to anyway.. before you start minipulating him and controlling him," He added coldly. His words horrified Bree and she opened her mouth to reply, but Andrew had already sprang to his feet, turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Fighting back tears, Bree threw herself down onto a chair and covered her face with her hands, sobbing quietly to herself. She really did wonder now if Andrew was doing drugs, he had, anyway, been as fresh as paint for the last nine months or so.

"Mom, I'm sorry.." Danielle said quietly, wandering over to her, "Andrew - He didn't mean -"

"It's okay, sweetie," Bree whispered, her hands still clamped over her face, "Just leave me alone for a while, okay? I need a bit of time to think."

Obliging, and not wanting to be near her mother when she was this upset, Danielle nodded and followed Andrew out of the house. When Bree was left alone, she removed her hands from infront of her face, which was now red and blotchy, and thought to herself about various other things to get her mind off Andrew.

_**---**_

_"Bree sweetie, I want you to stay here with the neighbour, okay?"_

_A much younger Bree blinked at her father. "W - Why?" She said in a little voice, "Whats wrong, Daddy?"_

_Her father didn't answer. But he was definitely upset; Bree could tell. Usually he never got upset.. unless it was something really serious. For instance: the previous week, the electrician had come and found a problem with their wiring, so her father had gotten pretty aggrivated at the fact that he'd have to pay to get it fixed. But now he was crying, and Bree was afraid._

_"Just - Just stay here, okay?" He kissed Bree's forehead before she could say something, and ran a shaking hand through her short, red hair. "I love you so much, Bree."_

_Bree said nothing. Then, her father smiled, got up and went to talk to the neighbour. Bree couldn't hear exactly, but it was obvious to her that something bad had happened. It was then that she saw her. Across the street. Her mother.. lying by the road, motionless. There was blood splattered allover the road. Bree only had to glance upon the scene once to know what had happened. Her mother had just been killed by a speeding car._

_Bree had been told so many times before that speeding was dangerous. Her mother and father had did their best to bring her up well, and so far they had pretty much suceeded. Bree was a very behaved child, even though she was only very young. She knew alot for her age._

_As soon as her parents had gone, and the neighbour had gone inside to make a phonecall, Bree stepped outside onto the road, where she was barely noticed, as her father was helping various family members to get her mother into the ambulance so they could head for the hospital. But something bothered Bree still, and it wasn't the fact that her mother had just died, it was something else._

_Glancing down at the road, Bree felt a shiver down her spine. It was so.. dirty. Her own mother's blood splattered there. Bree couldn't handle it. Quick as she could, Bree went back to the house and returned with a hose, where she cleaned off every ounce of her mother's blood. She knew she would never see her mother again, but Bree didn't want to look at that same road and be reminded that it was the very place where her mother had died. _

_Just then, Bree's neighbour came, told her that it was very naughty to be out of the house at this hour, and took her back inside. But Bree never forgot._

_**---**_

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Lynette was complaining as the housewives of Wisteria Lane settled down to their weekly game of poker, "I mean - I haven't seen her in over a week. She always makes up some lame excuse not to see me."

"I definitely see your point, she hasn't called or anything.." Susan said, sounding worried as she glanced in the direction of Bree's empty chair, "Maybe we should surprise her or something? Or atleast go round there and see how she is."

"That's exactly what she doesn't want us to do," Gabrielle chipped in, rolling her eyes as she began to deal the cards, "You know Bree. She'll just want some time alone. And between you guys and me, she's never really been okay since Rex's death."

"Obviously Gabby," Lynette said, tutting, "Listen you guys, just let it go, okay? She might come by while we're playing."

"I don't think she will," Edie said, who didn't seem atall surprised, "I saw her last night while I was taking out the trash. She looked distraught; the poor, poor woman, losing her husband and then having to send that foul old woman away.." She added, though she didn't seem to look sympathetic, "So, how much are we talking today?" She said, checking her cards.

"Come _on _you guys, I think we should go and see her!" Susan said indignantly, "She could be causing herself harm or something! She's already been through enough without hurting herself aswell!"

Lynette, Edie and Gabrielle exchanged glances. "Well.. I guess we can over there to see how she is.." Lynette said, sighing, "But if she flips out, I'm holding _you _guys responsible!" She said, narrowing her eyes at them and getting up.

"Why? It was _Susan's _idea!" Gabrielle huffed, stalking past her to the door.

"Oh.. well, _Susan, _then," Lynette continued hastily, jerking her thumb in Susan's direction and following the others out of the house.


	3. hard times

_**---**_

"Bree! Bree! Open up!" Edie called, banging loudly on the door with her fist.

"_Edie!" _Lynette said loudly, shaking her head at her and knocking on the door, "Bree? It's Lynette! We wanted to know why you haven't been coming to our poker sessions for the past few weeks! Is something bothering you? Bree, please -"

Just then, the door opened, and Bree appeared in the doorway infront of her. "Yes?" She said coldly, glaring at her.

Lynette stared pleadingly at the others, who all piped up at once and stepped forward. "Bree.. are you okay? Because - If you're not, you should really tell us.." Gabrielle said uncertainly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine.." Bree said hurriedly, "Now, do you have anything else to say? Because I'm very busy right now."

"Bree -"

"It's _fine."_

Lynette sighed, feeling utterly defeated. It was so clear that something was bothering Bree, but her red-haired friend was going to admit it any time soon. "Okay.. c'mon, girls. We'll see you later, Bree. Come back, will you?" She added sadly, as the others bade goodbye and left.

When Bree said nothing, Lynette followed them. Bree stared after her for a while before closing the door, hoping that her friends would think twice before bothering her again.

_**---**_

Sadly, Bree was mistaken. Later that evening, a little while after the Van De Kamp's had finished dinner, Bree was clearing away their dishes when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she went to get it, and wasn't surprised to find Lynette standing there, a strange look in her eyes.

"Bree, please, tell me what's going on here," She said, walking in of her own accord, "We all know something's bugging you."

Bree was outraged. "_What? _There is absolutely nothing wrong with me! And how _dare _you just walk in here saying there is!"

"It's okay, Bree, honestly. I just want to help." Lynette said quietly, sitting down. As she did so, she noticed the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table and frowned. "Bree.. are you drunk?" She asked, folding her arms.

"No, of course not," Bree snapped, snatching the wine bottle off the table.

"Bree." Lynette said seriously, "You've been drinking again, haven't you?" She added. When Bree didn't answer, Lynette sighed deeply, "Bree! You have to stop this! I'm starting to wonder about you, I really am. I want to help, but if you're not going to tell me what's really going on here.."

"All right, all right!" Bree said loudly, "I've been drinking. And so? A woman is allowed to relax and let her hair down every now and then.."

"So explain this 'every now and then' thing to me again," Lynette began heavily, "Because I've seen you drinking an awful lot lately."

Bree was in despair. Lynette knew about her problem now, so she couldn't really deny it. "Okay.. I admit it. I've been drinking alot to escape from - all this mess. I'm just so upset over everything that's happened, and the kids won't even talk to me anymore.." Suddenly she was breaking down, "I - I can't handle it anymore, Lynette," She gasped in a choked voice.

"It'll be okay," Lynette said gently, hugging her, "You just need some help. I've had alot of problems because of _my _kids, and I've gotten past them, haven't I? You just need some advice. Probably not from me, but.."

Bree stopped sobbing and looked at her. "Are you suggesting therapy or something?" She whispered, looking scandalised.

"Well, maybe.." Lynette said, "Bree, you need to get help. If you don't then, you'll just crack up. Remember all the times you helped me out? You took care of the kids, and always gave me advice. Well, I'm gonna help you out now and see you through."

"Lynette -" Bree began to protest, but Lynette shushed her.

"Bree, don't," She said defiantely, "Just listen to me, okay? First thing tommorow, I'm gonna take you to a doctor about your drinking problem. Then, we'll just have to see.."

Bree couldn't very well say no. "Fine.." She said in a very quiet voice, "Well, I'm really tired, Lynette. So maybe - ?"

Lynette folded her arms. "I'll go, as long as you promise that you're not going to have another drink as soon as I leave." She said firmly.

Bree scowled. "I won't, I won't.." She murmered.

This made Lynette smile. She knew Bree wouldn't let her down. "Good. Well, I guess I'll swing by tommorow morning to pick you up. Say nine-ish?"

"Sure.." Bree murmered, "Nine is fine."

"Okay," Lynette said, "I'll see you tommorow then. And just, take it easy, okay?"

Bree smiled as she opened the door for Lynette, "I will, I promise."

"Bye," Lynette said, and with that she left. As Bree closed the door behind her, she knew Lynette was right. If things got much worse she would end up going insane, and she didn't want that. No, she had to remain strong.

With an enourmous effort, Bree went back into the lounge to read for a while before she went to bed, but ended up falling asleep on the couch. But upstairs, Andrew was sitting alone in his room, thinking about what he had just heard. So, his mother had a drinking problem? That explained why she had been hitting the bottle alot and had been trying to hide it from him.

For a long while, Andrew moped about in his room thinking about Justin before falling asleep himself.


	4. guess i'll hang my tears out to dry

Sunday morning had brought with it the same, eerie feeling Bree always felt every morning when she rose to start doing whatever she had to do that day; for example, errands that had to be run, breakfast that needed to be prepared, and other things. But even now, after eight months of being gone, Rex's scent lingered everywhere around the house, in their bedroom, in the bathroom, in the kitchen.. literally everywhere. Bree couldn't remember how many times she had woken up in the dead of night feeling the same feelings; resenting the fact that she hadn't tried to fix things so much earlier in their marriage so that they could have been together for longer.

Shuddering, Bree got out of bed, and walked slowly over to the open window. She had been just about to close it when she flinched, feeling someone's presence behind her. She didn't turn around, Bree knew who it was. Bree believed that there was life after death and that Rex had never really left her. And now here he was, standing right behind her, his arms around her waist, carressing her gently.

"Mom?"

Bree gasped and spun round. "Oh.." She said, clearing her throat and stepping away from the window, "Andrew. What is it?"

Andrew said nothing for a moment and then he smirked. "A drinking problem? When were you ever planning on telling us about this?" He enquired, the grin on his face widening with every word he spoke, "I mean.. were you planning on telling us.. _ever?_"

Bree was shocked and humiliated that he knew about this. "What? Andrew, how did you find out about - ?"

"Mom, did your really think I didn't know? You've done nothing but drink your troubles away ever since a little while after Dad died. So, does this make you an alchoholic now? 'Cause I heard you and Lynette talking, and I really think this whole shrink thing is a good idea." Andrew said, still grinning as if he thought the prospect of having to go into therapy was all quite funny, "So.. are you gonna?"

"If you don't mind, Andrew," Bree began hotly, "I'd like you to keep this to yourself and not bother me about it untill I feel ready to talk freely about it. Is that understood?"

Andrew shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He said, rolling his eyes.

"And how on earth did you hear Lynette and I talking?" Bree added, flaring up, "You shouldn't have been listening to our conversation in the first place!"

"Hey, you weren't exactly keeping your voices down," Andrew interjected in protest, frowning, "And you knew it was ten to nine, right? Nine's when Lynette's picking you up, isn't it?" He added, turning around so his mother wouldn't see him smirking about it, "Better get ready."

Bree gasped, "Oh, no..!" She squeaked, tearing at her hair, "Andrew, I have to get ready. If Lynette comes, just tell her I'll be down in a minute." She said to her son, and then, without warning, Bree raced off to the bathroom to get changed.

A smile still playing on his lips, Andrew casually ran a hand through his hair and quietly left the room.

_**---**_

Just as Bree had expected, there was a knock at the door at approximately ten past nine. When Andrew opened the door, he found Lynette standing there, dressed in the same old ragged clothes she always wore. "Hey there, Andrew. Uh, is your Mom in?" She asked, looking anxious, "Oh, and tell her I'm sorry I'm late.."

But before Andrew had a chance to call for his mother, Bree had come bounding down the stairs in a flash, her hair untidy and her makeup allover the place. "Hey, Lynette!" She said breathlessly, running a hand through her red hair, "So - are we leaving, now?"

Lynette was too shell-shocked to answer for a second. "Oh.. sure. Uh, Bree? Did you tell Andrew where we were going, or - ?" She glanced uncertainly at the teenager, whose expression didn't change.

Bree didn't look at him. "Well.. on some level, he already knows where we're going. Andrew told me he heard us talking last night." She explained to Lynette, frowning.

"Ah, I see," Lynette said, her lip curling, "Well, Andrew, If your Mom doesn't want to tell people about this problem of hers right now, just keep it to yourself, okay?" She said, trying to reason with Andrew, though Bree knew her son and knew that he wouldn't listen. Danielle would probably know her secret by lunchtime.

Andrew shrugged, "I guess I can do that," He said.

"Okay.. c'mon, Bree, let's get going," Lynette said, talking directly to Bree now, who clasped her hands together before bading goodbye to Andrew and following Lynette out into the street. "So.. you're really okay with doing this?" Lynette asked Bree once Andrew was out of earshot, though both women knew he was still standing there watching them go.

Bree sighed, her breathing quite heavy, "I guess.. but If I think I can't do it, please don't make me, Lynette," She said, a serious look in her eyes. Lynette glanced at her and felt a rush of sympathy towards Bree, and nodded.

"Okay," She whispered, "But you really need to stop the drinking, Bree. Please, just say you'll give this a shot. For me?"

For a moment, Bree's mind didn't change, but when she saw Lynette's sad expression, she softened. "I - I promise that I'll try." She whispered back, and she grabbed Lynette's hand for comfort. When she felt Lynette squeeze her hand back, Bree felt so much better as the two of them made their way over to Lynette's house.

_**---**_

Around half an hour after Bree and Lynette had left, a taxi pulled up outside the Van De Kamp residance. A large figure got out and paid the driver, and then made their way up to the front door of the house. It was Danielle who happened to answer, and was quite surprised to see who it was.

"Hello, Danielle." Phyllis Van De Kamp smiled sweetly at her granddaughter, "I was just wondering - does Bree happen to be home?"

_**---**_

"Mrs Van De Kamp, how often do you drink?" Dr.Brown enquired, as he sat down opposite Bree.

Bree swallowed. "Well.. at first, It was just during the evenings when I was feeling upset and vulnerable, but now it's during the mornings and sometimes during the afternoons aswell." She confessed, closing her eyes for a brief moment and clasping Lynette's hand for support.

"I see," Dr.Brown said absently, bowing his head and scribbling notes down on a clipboard, "So, basically you drink daily? And, may I ask - when did this drinking habit first occur? Was it not too long ago, or just recently?" He asked.

"It started about four to five weeks ago I guess.. my husband had just died a few weeks before, you see.. so I was upset about that. I think that's probably why I started drinking alot." Bree said quietly, embaressed to talk about Rex, but remembering that she was doing this for Lynette's sake.

Dr.Brown looked up when Bree mentioned her husband. "Oh.. well, I'm sorry for your loss," He said heavily, "And you think that's the prime reason why you've become an alchoholic?" He added.

"Well, yes.." Bree said, "I - I think that's it."

Dr.Brown started intently at her for a moment before drawing breath, "I see.. well, I can easily recommend you to a therapist; or someone who can help you to kick the habit," He suggested, still taking notes, "What would you prefer?"

Bree stared at Lynette helplessly, but Lynette didn't say a word. "Well.. I suppose, the therapy, then."

"Okay, good," Dr.Brown said, "I do know a great qualified therapist who could help you. His name is Dr.Knight, I could get him to call you later today if you'd like?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable," Bree said, "Um, okay.. does that mean we're done here?"

"I think so," Dr.Brown said, "Well, I'll make sure Dr.Knight calls you. It was nice meeting you, Mrs.Van De Kamp, Mrs Scavo." He concluded, as both women rose from their seats, said goodbye and left his office.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lynette said, smiling at Bree and putting an arm around her, "Things will get better, you just wait and see."

Bree sighed, "Lynette, I'm so glad you did this for me. If it weren't for you.. then I don't know what I'd do. The others wouldn't understand like you do, I can safely say that you're the best friend I've ever had."

Lynette laughed, "Well, thanks honey. I guess you're right about the others.. Gabrielle wouldn't beable to understand about what a real mid-life crisis was if it came up and hit her in the face!" She said, and Bree laughed.

"Well, thanks so much anyway," Bree said, smiling, "Wow, look at the time. I've got alot to do today.."

"Oh, okay, I'll drop you off then," Lynette said, "And Bree - It was no problem."

Bree grinned as the two of them left the hospital feeling better than they had when they had first come in, and each of them both just as happy to have eachother as friends.

_**---**_

It was just after twelve when Bree arrived back at home. As she walked into the lounge, wanting to just collapse on the couch, she froze, seeing her mother-in-law sitting there. Danielle glanced up at her mother and swallowed, while Phyllis smiled and said in the same sweet voice she always tried to pull off, "Hello, Bree!"


	5. heaven help us

_**---**_

"What on earth is _she _doing here?" Bree said in a high-pitched tone, casting a resentful eye over Phyllis and scowling.

"Uh, she stopped by," Danielle explained, feeling uncomfortable, "Maybe I should leave you guys to talk..?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do, Danielle," Phyllis said to her granddaughter, smiling sweetly, "Bree and I need to talk."

Nodding, Danielle got up and quietly left the room, knowing that a raging arguement would soon be taking place in the lounge. As soon as she was gone, Bree's eyes snapped across to her mother-in-law and she advanced towards her. "What are you doing here?" She spat, hands on her hips.

"I just came to see how you were.. holding up," Phyllis said, narrowing her eyes at Bree, "So.. how's things with your new boyfriend?"

Bree's head jerked as if she had been slapped. "Boyfriend? Since when do I have a boyfriend?" She said, outraged.

"Oh, since I saw you with him," Phyllis said lightly, smiling. Then her head bent forwards and her smile faded, "I know what you and that George are up to, Bree. I've seen you both. And the police are making enquirys, so you haven't got long before they come around asking questions."

"Oh? And what proof have you or the police got that George is my boyfriend?" Bree enquired, red in the face with anger, "Have you ever actually seen George and I doing anything? Did it ever occur to you at all that George might be just a very close friend of mine?"

"Oh, come on, Bree!" Phyllis said angrily, pouting, "You can tell me. Maybe I won't even go to the police after all? I could just call them and tell them I made a mistake, couldn't I? And then we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore." A mischevious smile played on her lips. "Oh.. and it just occured to me - what if the police dug Rex's body up because of something _someone _had told them?"

That did it. Bree stamped her foot, "Out! Get out of my house, right now! I can't believe you would get the police to dig up my husband! Are you _insane!" _She shouted.

Smirking, Phyllis rose and brushed herself off, "Well, It was certainly a pleasure talking to you again, Bree. I suppose I'll just wait and see what the police find out about you and that pharmacist.. maybe they've got proof?" She said thoughtfully, turning to leave, but Bree was suddenly blocking her way.

"If you do this, Phyllis, I swear I will hate you for all eternity," She said through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing.

"Oh? I thought you already did?" Phyllis said lightly, giving Bree a strange look before pushing past her so she could leave. "Oh, and Bree?" Phyllis stopped next to the front door and turned to face her daughter-in-law, "This is far from over. The police are going to find you guilty of Rex's murder, I'll see to that."

Bree couldn't think of anything to say, she could only stand there, her mouth hanging open, as her mother-in-law smiled sweetly again, turned and left.

_**---**_

"She's _blackmailing _you?" Gabrielle said, her eyes wide.

"Well, not blackmailing exactly.." Bree murmered, checking her cards and sighing, "But she made it pretty clear that she's going to do whatever it takes to get me taken away to jail for Rex's murder."

"She can't do that," Susan said insistantly, "You've done nothing wrong! And you're not even seeing this George guy - are you?" She added uncertainly.

"No, of course not! I just think there's more to this woman than meets the eye.. she's sneaky. And fiesty. I think she's going to do whatever it takes to make the police find me guilty," Bree replied, "But she won't. Because I have nothing to feel guilty for. George and I are just _friends, _and if she doesn't think that, well to hell with her!"

"You go, Bree," Lynette teased, giving her a playful punch in the shoulder, "But I do think you should be wary of Rex's mother. I've met her a few times before and I think you're right: she seems like she's got something to hide."

"Okay, so what are you going to do? You can't let her go to the police. Besides, they've already suspected that it's you who killed Rex, and if she goes there insisting that you killed him then they'll just suspect you even more!" Gabrielle said. There was a slight pause, "Did what I say just make any sense?"

"Yes, It did, Gabby," Bree said, her lip curling, "And I think you're right. If she wants to do this, maybe I can have a bit of fun of my own. I could use it after what's gone on in my life recently.."

Susan's eyes were wide. "What? Are you going to blackmail her or something, Bree?"

"I would if I knew anything about her," Bree murmered, rolling her eyes, "But, right now I don't. But if there was some way I could get back at her for this.." Suddenly, a light went off in Bree's head. "I've got it. I'll talk to you girls later.." She said suddenly, jumping up to leave, "Sorry I can't stay for the game. There's something I have to do."

As she left, the remaining woman who were seated at the table exchanged alarmed glances. Then, after a brief silence, Gabby said, "So, betting round?"


	6. hit the road jack

_**---**_

"Hello? Phyllis? This is Bree Van De Kamp." Bree said in a pleasant tone into the phone, smiling as she spoke.

Phyllis Van De Kamp, whose expression had also been pleasant, grimaced. "Oh? What do you want?"

"I was just calling to tell you that if you even think about going to the police, I'll tell the kids about what you've been up to, and everyone will lose their respect for you. Do you really want that? Do you really want your own granddchildren to never see you again?" Bree asked, her voice strangely high-pitched.

Phyllis merely laughed. "Bree, sweetheart. I never told you, did I? Well, today I went to the hospital to see an old friend, and I was passing Rex's old room so I thought I'd look inside. And guess what I found?"

Bree was curious but at the same time suspicious. "What?"

"I found a note, from Rex.. to you." Phyllis said, "And guess what it said? It said: _"Bree, I understand and I forgive you."_"

Bree's eyes widened and she pressed the phone more to her ear, "What? What does that mean?"

"I don't think I need to tell you.." Phyllis said breezily, "But I just thought you'd like to know. So, you're going to tell the kids about how much of a bad grandmother I've been? Oh dear, is that supposed to be blackmail? I'm afraid you have nothing on me, Bree."

Bree suddenly felt choked up. "Understand.. forgive.." She murmered, "Okay, Phyllis. Goodbye." Bree hung up and lowered the phone, disgusted. So, Rex thought she was a murderer? He thought she killed him? He thought that she was the reason that he had went to his grave? Bree wouldn't have it. Furious with herself, Bree turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen into the living room, where she screamed into a pillow for several minutes before curling up on the couch and crying herself to sleep.

_**---**_

Meanwhile, Susan and Mike were out in the park, each clutching a pile of flyers, all of them had Zach's picture printed on them. "Mike.. d'you really think that we're going to find Zach here?" Susan asked, glancing around as she did.

"It's worth a shot," Mike said, looking ahead, "Just look around, and ask anyone if they've seen him. Maybe you could get us some icecream to go on?"

Susan smiled, "Sure thing," She said, and with that she turned and began to ask people if they had seen Zach anywhere. Unfortunately, nobody seemed remotely interested in what Susan was doing and just walked past, ignoring her completely. Scowling, Susan marched up to the icecream truck. Knowing that it would make no difference, Susan asked the icecream truck owner: "Uh, have you seen this boy?"

The icecream truck owner blinked at her. "Uh, yeah. Isn't he just right over there?" He said, indicating behind Susan. Sure enough, as Susan looked round to where he was pointing, her eyes widened in shock. There, sitting on a bench alone, was Zach.

"Oh my god!" Susan cried out, grabbing her and Mike's icecream and racing towards Zach, "Zach! Zach!" She called. Zach's head jerked in her direction and he went pale, leaping up. "No! Zach! Wait!" Susan yelled after him as Zach took off. Scowling, Susan raced after him, barely noticing that she was now covered in icecream, "Zach! Zach!"

Even when Susan caught up with him though, Zach grabbed a huge piece of wood and waved it around infront of her, a venemous look on his face. Petrified, Susan jumped and then ran away as fast as she could, knowing that she would soon regret it later.


	7. i've got news for you

_**---**_

"Mike! Mike!"

Mike turned. He rolled his eyes when he saw Susan running towards him, covered in icecream. "What it is?" He asked, slightly worried by her appearance.

"It's - I found - " Susan began, clutching her side, "I found Zach - He's over there -"

Mike froze. "Are you sure? You're sure it was him?"

"Positive!" Susan gasped, straightening up, "It was really him! Go - Go and see if you don't believe me! Unless he ran off.. didn't I tell you he tried to attack me with a block of wood!" She yelled after Mike as he headed off in the direction she had pointed him in. Mumbling to herself, Susan tried to ignore the glances from passers by and sat down at a bench by herself.

_**---**_

Staring out of the window, Bree knew that she was done for. Phyllis could put on an act to the police; she could try and make out that she was devastated by what had happened to Rex, which she was.. but surely now she had absorbed it and had tried her best to move on. Now, the police would come here, take Bree away from the only family she had left, and send her to jail for murder. No, she was being stupid. Bree shook her head and looked away. She wasn't going to jail, she had done nothing wrong. And so what if that stupid old woman went running to the police, claiming that Bree had killed her husband? Bree wouldn't rise to her mother-in-law's stupid ways. She was far better than that.

The door slammed, and a moment later Andrew trudged into the lounge. "Hey," He said absent-mindly to his mother, taking off his backpack and casting it aside when he sat down. When Bree didn't answer him, Andrew said: "What's up?"

Bree looked at him. "Oh.. nothing. I was just thinking."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "About the drinking problem? Are you going to see a shrink about that?"

"It's not called a _shrink, _Andrew. It's called a therapist. And yes.. I may go and see him," Bree said, slightly irritated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got alot of things I need to think about. I - I think I'll just go and make dinner.." She muttered, as if talking to herself and not noticing that Andrew was still there. With that, Bree wandered off into the kitchen to prepare dinner, but as she passed the kitchen counter she stopped dead. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the bottle of wine she had bought a few days ago.

Bree considered, but then thought better of it. What did she think she was doing, drinking again? The doctor had told her to lay off, so she was doing her best to do so. But it was still very tempting; Bree licked her lips and found herself opening the bottle and quickly having a glass. Andrew, meanwhile, had switched on the television and was immersed in his favourite programme. Forgetting about all of her problems for a moment, Bree quickly drained her glass and then had another. And another.

When Bree finally staggered back into the lounge after half an hour, it was clear to Andrew that she was drunk. "Mom?" He said, his face blank.

"Andrew - I'm just going to rest in here for a while," She murmered, hiccuping. Then, she lay down on the couch and passed out. Rolling his eyes, Andrew got up, made a quick phonecall to one of his friends and then quickly left the house.

_**---**_

"Let go of me!" Zach yelled, squirming and kicking out as Mike and Susan struggled to get get him into Susan's house and sit him down. "What do you want?" He growled, sitting as far back as he could from the two of them.

"Zach, Mike has something he really needs to tell you," Susan explained, leaning forwards, a serious look in her eyes, "It's important to him, so please - don't try to run away. Just let him speak, okay?"

For a second Zach was tempted to slam his fist down on the table, push over the table itself and run, but instead he waited impatiently for Mike to say something, his heart pounding. Mike hesitated, clearing his throat. "You remember that night when you told Susan that everything everyone had ever told you was a lie?" He said, using a voice that wasn't his own.

Zach glanced icily at him and nodded.

Mike sighed and pressed on, "Well.. I'm gonna be straight with you, Zach. And what I'm about to tell you isn't the greatest of news, and It's true because Paul told me. Zach.." He stopped, not knowing if he could tell Zach or not, "..I'm - your real father."

Zach stared at him. "What? No you're not! What are you talking about?" He barked angrily.

"It's true, Zach," Susan insisted, backing Mike up, "I went to the hospital with Mike a few weeks ago and they confirmed that Mike was your real father. Didn't you always wonder about who your real father was?"

"I.. I never really thought about it!" Zach said, clearly frustrated, "But - how? No, you can't be! My real mom was some junkie.. so -" He glared at Mike, "You mean - that woman - who _they _-"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that was Deidra. She was my girlfriend a long, long time ago, but then I went to jail for five years trying to save her ass. She should have told me that she had a kid, but she never did, nor did she even attempt to tell anyone else who knew me that she did. So, that's basically the full story. I'm sorry, Zach."

Zach didn't speak. He was clearly in shock. So.. this man, this total stranger, had also been lying to him? "How long have you known this?" Zach demanded, his hand curling into a fist, "How long?"

"Zach, I haven't known for too long. I only found out when Paul and I.." Mike hesitated and didn't finish his sentence, "Listen, after I found out you ran away. I tried to find you, and now I have. And now you know. So no one has been lying to you."

"I guess that makes sense," Zach admitted, "But that means.. you guys are gonna get married, right? I mean, someday it's gonna happen, right? And I love Julie.." He winced.

This suddenly came to Susan and she gasped. "Zach, you know I never wanted you seeing Julie in the first place.. but I guess you're right. If Mike and I ever do tie the knot, I guess that would make you Julie's big brother."

Zach suddenly felt close to tears and he choked back a sob.

"Zach, as your _father, _I'll be here for you whenever you need me to be. Just please - don't run off like that again. You don't know what it means to me to know that I have a son and, even if it's _you - _the kid who desperatedly wanted to kill me _and _the kid who threatened my wife.." Mike properly looked up and Susan saw that their were tears in his eyes, "You're still my son."

There was a brief silence. "I know." Zach murmered. Then, he got up and went to sit down on the couch, still in shock after what had just happened. Suddenly, out of the blue, he had a dad, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that fact right then.


	8. it's alright

_**---**_

The following day, Bree woke up with the worst hangover ever. Scratching her head and groaning, she rose from the couch and staggered upstairs to the bathroom as fast as she could to throw up. Afterwards, she took a long shower, got dressed and made herself breakfast. For some reason the house was deserted, but Bree was feeling too terrible to care. She figured that Danielle had left early to go out with her friends and that Andrew had gone out and stayed over at a friends house that night.

At around ten o'clock, the doorbell rang, and Bree went to get it. To her dismay, she saw that it was Lynette, who immidiately guessed what had happened. "Bree? What did I tell you?" She said sharply, hands on her hips, "Listen, Danielle called round a couple of hours ago and told me that you were in bad shape. You have to see the therapist that Dr.Brown referred you to!"

"I'm going to see him!" Bree replied indignantly as Lynette stepped inside and closed the door behind her. When her friend gave her a strange look, however, Bree scowled, "Okay! He called last week like he said he would and asked to see me, but I put it off. I will see him, though."

"Bree, this is crazy. You _have _to see him," Lynette insisted with a stern look. Suddenly, she froze and sniffed. Then, she looked horrified, "Have you been _drinking?" _She demanded.

Bree groaned. "Yes, but that was yesterday. I was depressed about.. things. So I had a drink, but I got a bit carried away. It happens, Lynette!" She said indignantly, stalking past her into the kitchen.

"But you're trying to stop," Lynette said helplessly, following her, "You can't stop if you don't have any will power! You have to stop, Bree."

Bree sighed, "I know, and I understand that you're worried about me, Lynette. But just let me handle this on my own, okay?"

"Everyone knows. The girls are always asking after you," Lynette explained, ignoring her, "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Just.. tell them that I'm sick and that I'm not up to seeing anyone," Bree said off the top of her head, "Lynette, you can't tell them. You just can't. It's all too embarrasing.."

"Okay, I won't tell them. But please, call the doctor, Bree. You really need to kick the habit," Lynette said, "Remember how I was when I was addicted to my kid's ADD medication? Well, this is like that, it can make your life a living hell." She warned, then she quickly looked at her watch. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you later."

Bree smiled faintly at her. "All right. Bye. And - thanks." She added, just as Lynette was leaving. Lynette turned to her, and offered her a smile in return before leaving.

Meanwhile, outside by Bree's open kitchen window, Edie Britt had been listening intently to the conversation, and now her expression was one of awe. Bree had a drinking problem? Really?

_**---**_

That day at around noon Zach came trudging down the stairs, a weary expression plastered on his face. Susan glanced up from washing the dishes as he skulked past her. Although she had been wary of Zach at first, she was starting to feel more comfortable in his presence. Even though she still didn't trust Zach, Susan knew that he was Mike's son, so she would just have to grin and bear the kid and get over it.

"So, how did you sleep?" Susan asked, her back turned as she scrubbed furiously at one of her dishes.

"Okay, I guess," Zach said lowly, "I don't get why you let me stay here. Aren't you concerned for Julie's safetey?"

This remark made Susan flinch and she turned to face him. "Yes.. but I had no choice but to let you stay here. Mike has alot on his plate right now, and I just figured it was the right thing to do. Besides, I'm sure you know that if you so much as lay a finger on Julie you'd be mincemeat."

Zach swallowed, and eyed her blearily. "Sure. I know." He said calmly, though his fists were clenched. "So.. how is this gonna work out? Am I going to have to stay with Mr.Delfino now?" He enquired.

"I don't know, Zach. We haven't really got everything worked out yet," Susan sighed, staring out of the window looking for any sign of Mike, "You threatened me with a gun, and you were going to _kill _Mike, so things are kind of hazy at the moment."

"I'm sorry about that," Zach said, "I am. I didn't know."

"But is that any reason to threaten an innocent woman with a gun?" Susan exclaimed, spinning around on the spot, "God, Zach.. you amaze me. I'm actually livid that you have to stay here. I really am! If I had my way you'd go back to Paul -" She stopped and drew breath. "I didn't mean that."

Zach clenched his fists even harder but managed to keep control. "Maybe I want to go back to him. Atleast he treats me like I'm his son, even if I'm not. As for Mr.Delfino.. well, he threatened him, didn't he? I bet he hasn't told you everything about himself yet. I bet he's hiding so much other stuff from you."

Susan was outraged by this remark, "Zach, Mike isn't hiding anything from me anymore! We both trust eachother and that's it!" She caught her breath, "I wish I could trust you too. But after what you did? I don't know. I really don't know."

Before Zach could speak again, Susan had abandoned the rest of the dishes that were in desperate need of being scrubbed and had disappeared up the stairs. Zach blinked, and then stared at the dishes for a long moment before getting up and attending to them.


	9. moanin'

_**---**_

Bree tensed herself as she picked up the phone. After carefully dialing the number she pressed the phone to her ear and waited impatiently. After a moment she heard a low voice coming from down the line. "Hello, this is Dr.Knight."

"Yes, um, my name is Bree Van De Kamp. You called me a few days ago about -" Bree said.

"Yes, I remember you, Mrs Van De Kamp. I was wondering why you refused to meet with me before so we could discuss your drinking problem?" Dr.Knight replied, and Bree could hear a shuffling sound in the background.

"Uh, well - I've been having some problems," Bree lied, "But now I'm ready to see you."

"Great," Dr.Knight replied, "Well, I'm free tommorow at.. shall we say, nine?"

"Yes, nine is fine. Okay, goodbye, Dr.Knight," Bree answered, then hung up. For a moment she let out a sigh of relief and buried her head in her hands, then her eyes travelled back to the phone on the table and she made a grab for it again and dialled another number. "Hello? George? It's Bree. I was wondering if you wanted to get together at some point? Tommorow? Yes, that's good. Okay, I'll see you there. Goodbye," She concluded, slamming down the phone.

_**---**_

Gabrielle Solis had been contently jogging down the street when Edie Britt appeared at her side. "Woah! Jesus Edie, you scared me!" She gasped, jogging at a faster pace. She didn't need Edie hanging around.

"Wait, I need to tell you something," Edie said quickly, hurrying to keep up with her, "It's about Bree. I know why she hasn't been coming to our poker games lately." She explained, licking her lips and smirking.

At her words, Gabrielle stopped dead and turned to face her. "What? You know why she's been avoiding us? Well, tell me!" She demanded. Her lip curling in triumph, Edie began to go over what she had heard whilst eavsdropping on Bree and Lynette's conversation.

"You just stood there and listened in? Edie!" Gabrielle scolded her.

"Hey! Atleast you know what's going on now, right?" Edie said indignantly, scowling, "So, do whatever you want with that information. Now you know why Bree's been avoiding everybody."

"I'm not just gonna go and tell the whole neighbourhood!" Gabrielle said loudly as Edie began to walk off.

"Okay, sure you're not," Edie called back to her, but her back was turned and she was already off in the opposite direction.

_**---**_

That afternoon, however, Gabrielle had already sat Susan down and explained to her what Edie had told her that day. "You know Edie. She's probably just making it up." Susan murmered, rolling her eyes.

"No, I think she was serious. Why would Lynette keep something like this from us?" Gabrielle said a note of indignance in her voice, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well.. maybe Bree doesn't trust us enough," Susan suggested, "Maybe she trusts Lynette with this."

"Pff, and after everything I did for her.." Gabrielle muttered, scowling, "And she keeps something like this from me? Wow."

"What exactly have you done for her?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a brief silence and Gabrielle shrugged. "Lot's of things. You know, that isn't even the point. She should have come to us about her problems!"

"Well, she didn't. And we should probably keep this from Lynette, unless Edie's already blabbed to the entire neighbourhood," Susan added, biting her lip, "I wouldn't like to see the look on Bree's face when she finds out we know. The poor woman.. she's been driven crazy since Rex's death."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gabrielle agreed, nodding, a grim look spread on her face. "So.. are you guys still looking for Zach?"

Susan flinched. "Oh, yeah. But we haven't found him yet." She said quickly, "Listen Gabby, I have to go now. I'll see you later, okay?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Okay, bye."

Susan left the Solis house feeling quite flustered.

_**---**_

On her way home, Susan had an encounter with daughter Julie, who came marching up to her in the street. "Why is Zach in our house?" She asked, folding her arms. When she saw Susan's expression she added, "Yeah, I bumped into him on the stairs. What's he doing here?" She demanded.

"Julie, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, okay?" Susan murmered, "And he won't be here for long. Mike's just -"

"Mike? What's this got to do with Mike?" Julie demanded to know, and Susan knew she wasn't going to get away without telling Julie the honest truth. She explained to Julie about her finding Zach in the park and she and Mike bringing him back home with them. Then, she confessed to Julie that Mike was Zach's real father.

Julie was stunned. "He's.. Mike's son?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, Julie. Mike and I have enough to deal with right now without the whole street knowing about this," Susan said firmly, "Promise me you won't tell a soul?"

"I'm not going to. But I'm not happy with this, Mom. How could you let him stay here? He's just going to bug me all the time, and besides, I'm still.." Julie shivered, "He still scares me. And after what he did to you, I hate him. I just hope he can go and stay with Mike soon."

"He can, and he will," Susan said, hugging her, "And If he does anything to hurt you, god help me - I'll kill him myself."


	10. if it wasn't for bad luck

_**---**_

As George Williams slowly paced around the entrance to the park, a flash of red hair suddenly caught his eye and his eyes fell upon the woman across the street, slowly getting out of her car. Bree noticed George, and flashed him a smile. George couldn't quite get over how vibrant she looked, she was just too beautiful for words.

"Bree!" George called to her as Bree crossed the street. It was a sunny day and George noticed she had chosen to wear her sunglasses. "It's been so long since we did this. How have you been?" He enquired as she came to his side.

"Oh, well, not great," Bree said in a little voice, "But I'm sure I'll feel better now. It's so nice to beable to go out with you again, George."

George smiled at her. "Yes, I haven't seen you in quite a while. So, what have you been doing today?"

"Well.. I had to go to my therapist earlier this morning," Bree confessed, "My friend Lynette begged me to go and see him, so.. now I'm in therapy, I suppose. It's not really that bad, except my son Andrew keeps on teasing me about it."

Luckily Bree didn't feel George's arm stiffen as she linked arms with him, "Oh. Well.. I really hope you don't mind me saying, but he's been vulgar and horrible to you lately. And I've noticed he always seems to treat you like vermin."

"That isn't true!" Bree replied indignantly, "He's just trying to get used to the fact that his father isn't here anymore. You do realise how hard it is for a child to lose their father. And Andrew especially had a very strong bond with Rex."

"I see, then I'm sorry," George muttered, "Well, I thought we could just go for a walk and catch up, then maybe we could go somewhere for lunch."

"That sounds wonderful, George," Bree replied, offering him a faint smile, "Well, come on then! I've got alot I really need to get off my chest."

As that twisted smile lit up his features, George nodded and followed Bree into the park.

_**---**_

That afternoon, Julie had inappropriately decided to go out with some friends, leaving Susan all alone with Zach. As she tentively watched him wolf down the sandwich she had prepared for him, Susan felt afraid. She just couldn't help it; a couple of months ago this same boy had made her his prisoner for several hours and threatened her at gun point. That, Susan knew, was something she would never forget.

Eventually there was a knock at the door, and Susan felt her whole body stiffen. She glanced Zach's way and gave him a you-be-quiet look, then called out, "Who is it?" In a small, indifferent voice.

"It's me," Mike's voice reassured Susan and she breathed a sigh of relief, unlocking the door to let him inside. As Mike entered, his eyes immidiately travelled towards Zach and the two stared at eachother for a few moments before Mike went to sit down. "So.. are things okay?" He asked, directing this question at Susan.

"I guess I can't complain," Susan mumbled, her eyes on the back of Zach's head, who was sitting with his back to them and sitting very still, clearly listening hard to the conversation. "Julie abandoned me this morning. I guess she didn't want to be around him."

"I understand that," Mike replied, drawing breath, "Listen, I just got some stuff I need to take care of at home, and then Zach can come and stay with me for a while. He'll be out of your hair soon, I promise."

Susan sighed. "Okay, fine. But what kind of stuff?" She enquired.

Mike motioned for her to lean in towards him and he muttered in an undertone to her, "It's social services stuff. I don't know what to do about him. I don't know whether he should just live with me, or not. He's my son, but I'm beginning to see what you were talking about. It wouldn't be safe to have him around you or Julie for much longer."

Susan swallowed hard and glanced up at Zach, whose head swivelled round to glance in her direction. "I know you're talking about me," Zach said loudly, "It's okay."

"No, we're not, Zach -"

"Yeah, you are."

Susan glared at Zach coldly, before sitting down beside Mike, "What are we going to do with him? We can't send him away. He's your son."

Mike sighed and glanced from Susan to Zach. He didn't know what to do anymore. On the one hand, if Zach stayed with them, Susan and Julie would always feel threatened by him. And on the other hand, if he didn't, Mike would lose his son.

_**---**_

"..So _then_, I slipped and only just managed to keep my balance!" Bree was saying, laughing about that morning when she had been washing the kitchen floor and had almost broken her neck slipping on the floor.

George seemed to ignore this. He was looking at her in a strange way. "Are you really okay, Bree?"

Bree huffed. "I knew this would happen. Yes, I'm fine! I'm really fine! Nothing's wrong with me! My mother in law is acting like an anus, yes - But other than that, I'm really fine!" She exclaimed, drawing breath, "Please, George. Don't do this."

"I'm just concerned!" George replied, "Please, Bree. If something's bothering you, you can tell me." He reached out and took her hand giving it a quick squeeze, "You can tell me _anything. _Whatever's on your mind."

Bree smiled at him, "George, you're such a good friend. I can talk to you about anything and you'll listen. I really love -" But before she could finish, George had foolishly leaned forward and locked lips with her, kissing her tenderly. Shocked, Bree opened her eyes wide, and for a moment she was tempted to pull away, but then she remembered what had happened last time she did this. She and George had fallen out.

So, without giving it anymore thought, Bree became lost in his kiss, and the two of them embraced passionately right there, under the oak tree where they were sitting. But if Bree had just turned her head and glanced behind her, she would have seen onlooker Andrew glancing at them in sheer disgust. She would then have had to watch him stamp his foot angrily and walk off.

_**---**_

Phyllis Van De Kamp had meant what she said when she had told Bree she would go to the police. And so here she was, walking down the corridor to Detective Barton's office. A smile tugged at her lips. Finally, that malicious woman Bree Van De Kamp would pay for what she had done to Rex.

As Phyllis reached the door, she rapped on it twice and Detective Barton soon answered. "Uh, may I help you?" He said.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had Bree Van De Kamp down as a suspect for the murder of Rex Van De Kamp?" Phyllis enquired.

"And you are..?" Det. Barton began slowly.

"Phyllis Van De Kamp, Rex's mother," Phyllis explained with a look of impatience, "Just take a look at this note I found in Rex's hospital room," She continued, thrusting the note into his hands, "Now, you tell me that Bree Van De Kamp did not kill my son Rex. What other proof do you need?"

_**---**_

While Zach was asleep upstairs, Susan waited for Mike to return. It didn't feel right taking part in this attempt to hide Zach away; Susan didn't know how much longer she would beable to keep it up. But she was certainly feeling alot better being around Zach now. She didn't know why, but she just did.

Finally, Susan saw Mike hurrying over, and darted over to the front door and opened it for him. As he came up to her, Susan became aware of his expression. He wasn't happy about something, but what?

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, glancing oddly at him.

Mike didn't answer. He just indicated the house where the Young's had once lived, the house that was now empty. But - empty? To Susan's horror, there was Paul Young, mowing the lawn. Just, mowing the lawn! Susan didn't understand.

"He's - back?" She began incredulously.

Mike nodded, and Susan felt a sudden rush of fear. There was a murderer living on her street. And she wouldn't have it. Without saying another word to Mike, Susan ran back into the house, picked up the phone, and began to dial.


	11. leave my woman alone

_**---**_

When Bree returned home she was absolutely exhausted after staying out all day with George. As she strode up to her house, a broad smile spread on her face, she turned at the door to smile at George, who smiled back before waving and then driving off.

Still smiling to herself, Bree turned around and gave a small gasp of surprise when she found Andrew standing infront of her. "Oh, hello Andrew.." Bree began in a nervous tone. For a moment Andrew didn't speak, he was obviously searching for something in her eyes.

"Hey," He grunted, breaking the silence between them, "So.. you and the pharmacist guy? Are you guys dating now?" He enquired, and Bree didn't like the look in his eyes. He was obviously furious that she had went out with George. When his mother didn't answer, however, Andrew stared intently at her, at her worried expression, and seemed to gather the worst.

"Andrew, wait -" Andrew turned on his heels and stormed back into the house. Bree sighed impatiently and went after him, her heels clicking as she fought to keep up with him, "Andrew, please don't do this - We can easily talk about this -"

"No, we can't," Andrew said defiantly, glaring at her as he began to climb the staircase.

"Andrew -"

"I said, no!" Andrew spat, "Dad hasn't even been dead three months and you're already letting some other guy eat your face off? Wow, quit being such a whore." He added, goggling at her, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed. And don't bother coming up to see me."

Unfortunately, Bree wouldn't let her son get to her. "How exactly do you know what I do with my spare time? When have you ever seen George and I.." She struggled to get the rest of the sentence out, ".._Eating eachothers faces off?"_

"Oh, the park maybe?" Andrew replied, "Yeah, I saw you this afternoon - with him. He's such a geek, and probably gay too. But hey.. if you wanna hang around with guys like that, just don't expect Danielle and I to wait around for you when you get back at ten past midnight."

"Why were you at the park?" Bree shot back at him, completely disregarding the rest of what he had just said, "Were you spying on me, Andrew? Well, were you?" She repeated, her voice breaking.

Andrew shrugged. "I was just suspicious. I'm allowed to be, you know. I was just making sure you weren't on your way to a bar or something." Although this excuse seemed plausible, Bree didn't believe her son for a second. Everything that came out of his mouth was a lie, and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"What I do with my spare time is no concern of yours, Andrew," Bree began, almost shaking as she approached the stairs, "And If you don't like it? You can go to hell like your father." She added. As she had expected, Andrew flinched and suddenly went numb. Smirking, Bree turned away from him and left the room.

Shaking with rage, Andrew stood rooted to the spot and played back what his mother had just said. The fact that she even thought that his father had gone to hell made Andrew even angrier, and as he watched his mother turn and stalk off, her heels clicking as she did, he knew with a sickening certainty that he couldn't let her get away with this.

_**---**_

The next morning, Andrew woke with a startle. Hearing voices coming from outside, he slowly got out of bed and trudged over to the open window, and peered out to look out at the street, which hadn't quite woken up yet.

To his disgust, Bree was standing by the front door deep in conversation with George. As Andrew stared at him, he felt a rush of hate towards the man who had seemingly taken his mother by force, and was now, Andrew guessed, trying to take her away so he could have her all to himself.

Glancing blearily out of the window still, Andrew's eyes narrowed as George's gaze fell upon him for a split second before returning to Bree. Andrew relaxed, and then turned away from the two of them. He didn't need to hear what they were talking about, nor did he care very much. Groaning, Andrew then sloped off to the bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, George and Bree were discussing their plans for lunch. "So, shall I just pick you up at one?" George was asking, a smile on his face.

"That would be great," Bree replied, smiling back at him, "Well, I suppose I'll see you then. I just wish I didn't have so much to do this morning."

"Wow, I didn't realise you were so tied up," George said sympathetically with a frown, "Why don't you just ask Andrew to help you?"

Bree's smile vanished. "I don't really want to talk about Andrew at the moment. But anyway, I'll see you later, George.." She murmered, and then, without saying another word, she turned away from him and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Puzzled, George shrugged and decided that he would just let Bree deal with whatever problems she and her son were having. Staring back up at the open window, George expected Andrew to be standing there, leering at him. To his dismay, however, Andrew had vanished from view.

Grinning to himself, George Williams turned away from the Van De Kamp house and walked back over to his car. Just as he was getting in, however, Andrew Van De Kamp stuck his head out of the window and glared at him, then stuck a forefinger high up in the air.

Snorting, George merely ignored Andrew and started his car, ready to drive off. Before he did, though, he gave Andrew a putrid look of hatred, which he hoped Andrew would recognise as a warning. Andrew seemed surprised by this, but didn't have time to do anything else, as George Williams had already drove off down the street.


	12. that's where it's at

_**---**_

Edie Britt, now extremely pleased that she was able to walk freely again without the aid of her crutches, was walking (or maybe it was more of a strut) down the street. As she walked past The Van De Kamp house, she wondered if Gabrielle had confronted Bree or told her other 'friends' about what Edie had told her. It wasn't really any of Edie's business, but being the cunning coniving woman that she was she just had to get involved.

Unfortunately for Edie, she was jerked out of her reverie by Lynette Scavo, who was striding right up towards her, her cheeks flushed and an angry look on her face. Biting her lip, Edie made the decision to turn and run, but then remembered that she had to take it easy for a few more days and so turned around to face Lynette. When she turned around, however, Lynette was standing right infront of her, and she didn't look happy at all.

"How do you know about Bree's drinking problem?" Lynette demanded, folding her arms.

"Well.." Edie could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with lying, and so told the truth, "..I _might _have overheard _someone _and someone _else _discussing it at some point."

"When? How? Edie, what - ?" Lynette looked exasperated, "Why would you eavsdrop on a private conversation between two friends?"

"Lynette! You know that's my thing!" Edie replied indignantly, "Listen, I only told Gabrielle, and I told her not to tell anyone else."

Lynette stared at her. "You told her to 'do with the information what she wanted'." She said dryly.

"Oh.." Edie sighed, "Okay, fine! But I promise that I won't say anything, okay? Just let it _go.._" And with that she turned away and headed off in the opposite direction. Lynette was left staring after her, noticing that Edie was still limping just slightly. Scowling, Lynette then turned and went back inside the house.

_**---**_

As Bree set off for lunch with George, who was waiting by his car outside, she cast an anxious look Andrew's way before shaking her head and leaving. Danielle and Andrew stared after her, and Danielle broke the silence between them. "Are you okay with Mom dating that guy?" She asked, and to Andrew it sounded like she wasn't okay with it either.

"Nope," Andrew said flatly, "Why? You're not, are you?"

"I don't know," Danielle sighed, "Dad's been dead a couple of months and she's already dating that guy. I mean, sometimes he comes across as such a creep."

"He _is _a creep," Andrew replied, reaching boiling point, "I'm gonna follow them. Who knows where he could be taking her?"

Danielle's eyes widened. "Andrew, you can't -"

"Why not? It's not like I'll be _joining _them," Andrew scoffed, casting an eye over George, who was standing by his car, a broad grin spread across his face. When he looked straight at Andrew, it was then that Andrew knew that he couldn't let this happen.

Before Danielle could convince him to stay behind, Andrew had gone back into the house and waited untill Bree and George had left. Then, Danielle turned to see him rummaging through a bag he had just grabbed and said in a small voice, "How do you even know where they're going?"

"I'm not stupid, I overheard George telling Mom this morning," Andrew replied as if it were so obvious. When he looked up at her and stood up he smirked, "So, I guess you're not coming then. What, scared of George the bad old pharmacist?" He enquired in a mocking voice.

"I bet you're scared of him too," Danielle said, glowering at him, "Even if you mock him I can still tell that you're wary of him. Why else would you be going out to find out what he and Mom talk about? Or.." She smiled sweetly, "_..Do, _rather."

"Shut up," Andrew muttered, smirking still, "Anyway, I'll be back later." He added, not looking at her as he quickly left the house. As he left, however, feeling Danielle's gaze on the back of his head, Andrew knew that there was some truth in what she had said to him. He _was _wary of George, but scared of him? That was a completely different thing altogether. If he had been scared of George, he wouldn't have tried to rip him limb from limb for kissing his Mom. He wouldn't have gone into all the tedious details with George about his Mom's sex life just to annoy him. He wouldn't want to kill him for ruining their lives.

_**---**_

Susan Mayer carefully picked the olive out of the cocktail she had just prepared for herself and sucked on it, glancing in the opposite direction at Mike's house. Words couldn't possibly describe how furious she was at him at the fact that he hadn't allowed her to call the police demanding that they arrest Paul. Then again, Mike had also cared to mention that he too would probably end up going to jail for ten to fifteen years. Suddenly, Susan relaxed, untill she saw Paul emerging from his house to mow his lawn yet again. Oh, for the love of god. Didn't the man have anything better to do?

Fuming, Susan leapt up, put her cocktail aside and marched into her house, picking up the phone. "Lynette? Did _you _know that Paul was back?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Lynette's eyes widened and she glanced catiously out of the window. "Oh my god! How long has he been here?" She demanded.

"He came back yesterday! I can't believe it either. I think we need to sit down and talk about what we're going to do about this," Susan replied, her eyes fixed on Paul, "Just call the others and tell them."

"Okay," Lynette said, another thing crossing her mind, "But uh, just a question - why couldn't you have just walked over here and told me this?"

"Because -" Susan was suddenly at a loss for words, "Well, he's a killer, Lynette! You want me to be his next victim? You want to see me get slaughtered on my own lawn?" She exclaimed, stopping abruptly and taking a deep breath, "Just - call the others. And.. sorry for my outburst."

As she hung up, Lynette raised her eyebrows, but then glanced out at Paul, who suddenly looked round and smiled at her. Disgusted, Lynette picked up the phone again and began to dial Gabrielle's number.

_**---**_

"Oh, George, this is exquisite! You must try it!" Bree exclaimed, beaming as George tried a spoonful of her dish.

George's expression changed, "Mm! That's delicious! What is that exactly?" He enquired.

"_That _is Bagna Caoda, isn't it just lovely?" Bree said happily, helping herself to more, "Do you know George? We haven't done this for a long time, not since before -" Bree's face fell slightly, and she hung her head, "Well, this is awkward," She concluded, laughing.

"No, I'm sorry, Bree," George began, "Maybe I should have waited a little while before we did this again."

"No, It's fine, George," Bree said quickly, "It's really fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," She added, a sad look in her eyes, "So, let's move on! Oh, I don't have much time left, George, I have to go to the dry cleaners soon."

"That's all right, we're almost done here," George said, grinning at her, "So, Bree.. do you ever think about - the future?" He added hesitantly.

Bree stared at him. "What?"

"Well, I mean - _us. _You and me, you know?" He added hastily, "I just hope we're heading in the right direction, you know?" George smiled warmly and took her hand, "I really love you, Bree. And I hope that one day you can begin to feel the same way about me as I do about you."

Bree was surprised by this, "Maybe I will, George. You just have to give me time." She said shortly.

"Yes, yes, I know.." George continued impatiently, squeezing her hand. At the far end of the room, Andrew, who had shown up, had begun to walk towards their table, but both George and Bree were sitting with their backs to him, "I was just thinking.. maybe, one day - you would consider marriage?"

Bree's eyes widened in shock just as Andrew made a lunge forwards for George, his hands clasping around the mans neck, "_George!"_ Bree screeched, "_Andrew, get off him!" _

But apparently Andrew had no intention of ever letting go of George's neck. As he squeezed harder still, one of the waiters noticed and hurried towards him, grabbing Andrew by his shirt and throwing him aside. Gasping and clutching his throat, George coughed and spluttered, his face bright red.

"George, I am so sorry!" Bree breathed, casting a resentful eye over Andrew and scowling, "I just can't believe this is happening again.."

Andrew's hands curled into fists as he watched his mother comfort that sick, twisted man. In the far distance he thought he could hear waiters talking to him, but he ignored them completely. All he wanted to do was make sure that his mother didn't fall for that guy's lies.


	13. the danger zone

_**---**_

As the rain pattered dismally against the car windows, a billowing silence was hanging over Bree and Andrew. Whenever Andrew tried to start a conversation; whenever he tried to say he was sorry, Bree merely turned her head away and took no notice.

"Mom.." Andrew began hastily after fifteen minutes of silence, "Look, I'm sorry. I just heard him talking about marriage and I got mad. I screwed up, okay?"

Bree gave him a cold look, "That's not the point, Andrew. You humiliated me tonight, you also humiliated George - and hurt him, again."

Andrew frowned. "I'm sorry about what I did, okay? Can't you just forgive me?"

"No, Andrew! This is the last straw!" Bree hollered as the car came to an abrupt halt and she got out, slamming the car door shut. "You have no idea of when you're hurting people, do you? You've never cared about anyone but yourself! You never cared when I warned you about the effects of smoking pot, you you never cared about Gabrielle's mother-in-law went into a coma and died - because of _you, Andrew! Because of you!"_

"Hey! That old witch had lived her life!" Andrew yelled after her as Bree stormed up to the house, enraged with him, "Mom! _Mom!"_

"Goodnight, Andrew!" Bree called back to him in a shrilly tone, before disappearing into the house, closing the door behind her.

_**---**_

"We can't just sit here and watch him all night."

"Hey! For all _we _know, _he _could be plotting to murder one of _us!"_

"Susan, you're delusional."

"_What? It's probably true!"_

"Susan, why don't we just call the police?"

Susan sighed and shook her head in a defeated sort of manner. "Mike told me not to. Besides, Paul could easily explain to the police that Mike held a gun to his head and.. kidnapped him and everything. Mike could go to jail."

"Honey, we have to do something about him," Gabrielle said softly, placing a hand gently on Susan's shoulder, "If we don't, who knows who his next target could be? I mean, I doubt it's one of _us, _but.." She swallowed, "Have you guys seen Bree?"

Lynette hesitated slightly. "No, I haven't seen her," She murmered, "Gabby, sit down. You've been walking around all day and you need to give the baby a rest."

Gabrielle scowled. "I'm fine, Lynette, honestly!" She sighed, "Oh look, Paul's staring at us right now."

They all turned and gazed out of the window at Paul, who was contently mowing his lawn yet again. As their eyes met his he smiled, waving at them. Susan shuddered while Lynette made a noise like an angry cat. "Well, I don't know what to do. You guys have to help me." Susan said, sounding like she was miles away as she stared across the street.

"Sure," Lynette said, putting an arm around her, "Susan, we'll do whatever we can to help you out. But I just don't know how we're going to get him to confess."

Susan didn't know either. Her eyes fixed on Paul, she watched as he abandoned his lawn and went back inside, but not before shooting a cold glare her way.

_**---**_

Shaking with rage, Andrew stalked down the corridor, though he was also careful to keep his voice down so his mother or sister didn't stir as they slept, unaware that Andrew was leaving with no intention of ever returning again. Who did she think she was? He was trying to protect her from him, and all she was doing was throwing his kindness back in his face. Well, now she would pay. Andrew didn't know how, but he was going to make Bree suffer, he knew that much.

He approached the front door and opened it, stepping out into the cold night air and then closing it. Glancing around the quiet street, Andrew noticed his mother's friends were watching him. They were probably doing the same thing they did every time they got together - discussing the other neighbours and plotting against them. What the hell were they doing sitting outside during the night anyway? Puzzled and a little annoyed by the fact that they were still watching him, Andrew made a quick getaway by hurrying over to the fence and jumping over it, vanishing from view.

_**---**_

Susan Mayer's eyes were narrowed as she watched Bree's son Andrew leaving the house. "Hey.. what's he doing?" She asked the others, who turned and looked at where she was pointing.

"Wow, Andrew's sneaking out _again?_" Lynette said, sounding less than surprised. She rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

"You've seen him sneaking out before?" Gabrielle chipped in, folding her arms and frowning, "Wow.. I wonder what that kid is up to. Well, he's never really liked Bree. Come to think of it, I don't think that little brat has ever had any consideration for _anyone _around here."

She stopped abruptly and scowled hearing a snort from Lynette, "Yeah, well. I think Bree would probably like to know if her son's always sneaking out of the house after hours. Right?" Susan said, turning to Lynette and Gabrielle. "_Right?"_

Lynette and Gabrielle exchanged worried glances. "I don't really think that's a good idea, Susan." Lynette said hesitantly.

Susan stared. "Why not?"

"_Well, _Bree just hasn't been herself lately, she's been having all sorts of problems.." Gabrielle cast around for more words, ".._So _I think maybe you should just let _Lynette _tell her about Andrew." She didn't look at Lynette, who looked utterly shocked. "Right. So, I'm pretty tired and so's the baby, I'm guessing. I'll see you guys tommorow."

Lynette and Susan stared after her as she left. "Well.. d'you want to watch for Paul some more? Or..?"

"No, It's okay, Lynette. I'm pretty tired and I'd better go check on.." Susan broke off and didn't complete her sentence, "..Well, g'night!" She said breathlessly, quickly abondoning Lynette's balcony and also a very puzzled Lynette.

Even though she felt puzzled by the way Susan was acting at the moment, Lynette also felt guilty that she couldn't tell Susan about Bree's problem. She wanted to so badly, and didn't see why she couldn't as both Edie and Gabby already knew. Oh well.. maybe Susan would find out for herself and try to help the others put a stop to it.

Little did Lynette know that Susan was also hiding something from the others that she also so badly wanted to tell them of. She arrived back at the house to find Zach lying unconcious on the kitchen floor. Julie was kneeling beside him. She looked up at Susan with a terrified look on her face. "Oh.. oh, my god.."

"Julie?" Susan's voice quivered as she spoke, "Julie.. what happened?"

"Zach took an overdose," Julie said, her voice breaking, "I don't know where he got the drugs.. he was like this when I came in.."

Susan then noticed the small tranqueliser that was lying on the floor, and realised that Zach had attempted to kill himself.


End file.
